Just Stop My Reach
by Tatsuki-Jagerjaques
Summary: A Hidan/Konan fic. Very explicit, not for you youngins :   Don't own Naruto.


Just Stop My Reach

Hidan/Konan fic, had to be done.

Anything you want me to write? Let me know!

-I own nothing. Reviews please! Love my fans

The smothering heat in Hidan's room was almost unbearable. His room was in the hottest [art of the Akatsuki base; the basement. He could have guessed he was put in this room so he wouldn't disrupt the peace (however much "peace" the Akatsuki base could produce) with his rituals and loud moans of pain and pleasure constantly erupting from his Jashin-worshiping ceremonies. The extra body in his bed wasn't helping to make it any cooler in his room. Had this body not belonged to Konan, his current (and secretly his only) lover, he would have sacrificed them to Jashin ten times over long ago.

As Hidan rolled over out of discomfort yet again, Konan's fuse grew even shorter.

"Damnit, Hidan! Lay still for five minutes! I can't sleep with all your damn rolling around!" Despite the heat, Hidan rolled over towards Konan and wrapped an arm around her naked body, the sheets being the only thing keeping them apart. He finally found comfort and quickly relaxed and soon after fell asleep with her delicate scent in his mind and her fragile body in his arms.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

While it was still dark, Konan quietly freed herself from Hidan's arms and got dressed. Hidan continued to sleep like the dead. She then left his room and headed towards her own, praying that Pein was still asleep. As she opened the door to her room and undressed for bed, she breathed a sigh of relief that Pein hadn't been there to intercept her and interrogate her about where she was, she wanted to keep her and Hidan a secret, or else Pein would kill them both. As she was about to close her eyes for sleep, her door cracked open again. _Shit._

Pein enterd her room and walked to the edge of her bed. She pretended to sleep. He crawled on top of her and held her wrists down above her head.

"Konan…" he whispered longingly, but without emotion. She opened her eyes without surprise. Pein had been doing this a long time now, sneaking into her room and demanding she have sex with him.

She wasn't afraid of him, so she played along with it. But she knew if she didn't go along with his every demand, he wouldn't kill her, he would torture her into submission and with the Rinnengan on his side, it wouldn't be an option to just endure.

Pein squeezed her wrists and she faked a pained and fearful expression; she knew he liked to see pain and fear in her eyes when he had sex with her, she guessed it was because having power over someone turned him on. However, when he squeezed her wrists so hard to the point of almost breaking, she wasn't faking anymore.

"Pein…. Ah, stop! That hurts!" he didn't care. He forced himself onto her and continued to violate her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hidan woke up alone and surrounded in darkness. He never minded waking up alone because he knew that if he and Konan were caught, they would die.

A sickening feeling came over him and he knew what was going on in her room, two floors above him. That pig, Pein, was violating Konan. No, he mentally corrected himself. Not violating, raping. He was raping Konan. HIS precious Konan.

"Fuck this shit!" Hidan muttered as he got fed up with the sick feeling. If all he could feel was sickness, he would have to replace it with pain. He grabbed one of his pikes and shoved it through his left hand, letting the pain shoot up into his shoulder and settle into his chest. He licked the blood and closed his eyes.

He said a quick prayer to Jashin and continued. He penetrated his left thigh and hissed as the pain turned into a dull throb and his blood made a sickening splat on the ground. He moaned as the pain travelled up his leg, into his groin, through his abdomen, and stopped near his heart. He screamed and groaned as he cut and sliced and stabbed himself again and again as he tried to push all thoughts of Konan and Pein out of his mind, focusing only on the one constant thing in his life: the pain.

He would dedicate this ritual to forgetting.

Reviews please


End file.
